A call center handles large volumes of requests by telephone or other similar communication technologies. For instance, these call centers are established to provide support and/or information to callers regarding products and/or services. The call center may be operated by the company associated with the product or service, or a third party assigned to provide customer support. As an advantage, collective handling of calls throughout a network of work stations manned by service representatives or agents promotes a hands on approach when dealing with customers in that the call center is configured to enable a large number of calls to be handled on a personal basis.
In one implementation, an inbound call center manages incoming calls to provide services to incoming callers. For example, an inbound center may provide support to complete a sale, handle issues and problems with products (e.g., installation instructions, warranty service, etc.), handle calls related to services (e.g., banking, collections, police, fire, alarm, etc.), and other similar types of services.
In another implementation, an outbound call center initiates calls. For instance, the center may be configured to provide telemarketing for a product or service, enable the solicitation of charitable or political donations, provide debt collection services, perform polling or market research, etc.
Whatever the ultimate purpose of the call center, a call center is composed of many workstations, each assigned to an corresponding agent. A typical call center workstation includes a computer and a telephone or audio headset, as implemented on a working platform, such as a desk. As such, the workstation is compartmentalized as a unit to provide everything that a service agent needs in a minimum amount of space. In many instances, the agent's computer is coupled to a computer network providing among others, back-end resources, virtual computers, informational databases, a communication path with an immediate supervisor, connection to other call centers, or a routing protocol to further route the call to a more appropriate agent or division.
Many individualized call centers are centralized to provide space for many agents. For example, a larger call center may support hundreds or thousands of work stations in a single building or campus of buildings. In that manner, maintenance and installation of all of the infrastructure (e.g., computers, workstation cubicle, etc.) is centralized.
On the other hand, some call centers may be distributed across multiple locations at a granularity of singular work stations. That is, each agent is able to choose where to operate his or her workstation, such as, in a work-from-home environment. The work-from-home workstation is configured similarly as a workstations located at a centralized campus or building, including connectivity to back-end resources through a communication network.
However, many operational problems exist with work-at-home workstations. In one case, the working environment surrounding a remote workstation is difficult to monitor. Because the workstation is remote from any organization center, the agent is responsible for setting up a suitable and conforming workspace. This workspace environment defining the workstation may impinge upon and be overrun by other parts of the agent's home. For instance, the operating workspace may be confined to a corner of an agent's bedroom, or in any available corner of the living space large enough to fit a computer. Ideally, the workstation should be isolated from other parts of the home, so that the agent can focus entirely on call center tasks. In many cases, it is difficult for a supervisor to inspect the working environment of a corresponding agent, without a personal and physical inspection.
Further, because of the remote working environment, it may prove difficult to monitor the agents themselves. Supervisors may not know whether the agent assigned to a particular workstation is actually working the shift full time or is actually handling both multiple personal and work related tasks. Also, the supervisor may not be aware of the actual person operating the workstation. Although a particular agent is assigned to a work-at-home workstation, it may be an entirely different person who is actually seated at that workstation (e.g., spouse, friend, child, family member, etc.). For instance, the agent may be ill, but still would like credit for working a shift, and has a family friend handle the calls assigned to the workstation.